


有時那只是一秒

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, 小甜餅, 現實AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: Dean醒來。夢裡那許多許多的事，他還記得。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	有時那只是一秒

七點二十分的陽光輕輕降落在枕邊人臉上的雀斑，窗框影子逐秒滑過睡顏。Castiel凝視著逐漸醒來的Dean，像在欣賞一幅活的圖畫。

Dean口齒不清地呢喃著伴侶的名字，一邊把他摟進懷裡，剛長出的胡渣蹭得他頸窩發癢。

「夢見什麼了？」Castiel問。 

「一些事情。」 

剛起來的Dean聽上去有點沙啞，像喉嚨痛，也像Castiel。

「嗯。」

Dean慵懶地細咬一兩下他的耳朵，又轉而吻向耳後一圈圈微卷黑髮下的皮膚，Castiel忍不住縮起脖子躲避。

「我是個很慘的人類，你是我的天使，你問我夢見什麼……」

Castiel噗地笑了出來：「謝謝。」

Dean睡眼惺忪地望進那雙他所沈迷的藍眸子裡，有點忘記自己剛剛說了什麼。

「還有很多亂七八糟的東西。我傷害了你，你又傷害了我，我們又傷害了很多人。有時Sam死了，有時他又沒死。我們在末日打喪屍，不過之後你又是個售貨員，很多人要抓走你——」

「噓……我在這裡跟你一起。」Castiel微笑著把額頭貼上Dean的，又補上一句：「誰都不能把我抓走。」

Dean在清醒的邊緣逐漸安心下來。

「可是你一直都在，在我記得的那些夢裡，你一直都在。」

「嗯，我總會找到你的，在每一個宇宙、每一個世界、每一個時空——」Castiel說著，一邊輕吻對方的額角、眉頭、鼻樑，然後把頭枕在Dean的胸膛上，聆聽著他被逗笑時的呼吸和心跳。

「你聽上去簡直像最糟糕的夢魘。」「是嗎？」

「……我的意思是，最棒、最美好的那種。」

Castiel好笑地聽著對方努力地繞回來討好他。

「Dean，在那些你不這樣的世界裡，我也一定很喜歡你。」

「……我覺得我們都沒清醒到知道自己在說什麼……」

瞥一眼床頭櫃的鬧鐘，Castiel告訴Dean他們還可以賴床半小時。

「哦，半小時。」看著Dean的嘴角勾起不懷好意的弧度，Castiel沒好氣地提醒他：「我們昨晚才做過。」

「今早還沒。」

「……」

「Cas…」Dean雙手開始變得不安分。

而Castiel總是任由Dean胡作非為，順應著發出他喜歡的聲音。

然後他還會煮好他們的早餐和咖啡，還會幫Dean在出門前整理好衣領，在他說「我愛你」之後加上「永遠」，並且不是用說笑的隨便語氣。

有一次Dean 想了想，說：「那是很長的一段時間。」

「有時，那只是一秒。」或者一小時，或者一年，或者一輩子——Castiel想。或者是他們相遇的那一天。 

Castiel雙手繞至Dean的頸後，微微歪著頭與他接吻。

fin.


End file.
